Infinity
by Spamilla
Summary: Chap. 7 Up! Harry is forced to take a new drug called 'Infinity' by his Potions Professor. After his first hit, Harry doesn't want to be away from the enigmatic force that is Severus Snape. AU. Slash. Rape.
1. The First Hit

Infinity

Author: Spamilla  
Rating: Mature  
Summary: Harry is forced to take a new drug called 'Infinity' by his Potions Professor. After his first hit, Harry doesn't want to be away from the enigmatic force that is Severus Snape. AU  
Pairings: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. More or less, if you recognize it, it's not mine.

Note for reading this: Alternate 7th year.

Chapter One: The First Hit

~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry was rather nervous. Earlier that morning he had been accosted by the potion's master as he had been eating breakfast with Hermione and Ron. He had been in mid-bite of his French toast when the poison-laced voice of Severus Snape hit his ears.

"Potter!"

The brunette had jumped and his eyes darted over to see Snape striding toward him, the same cool angry look that was always on his features when he made any contact with Harry.

"Sir?" He asked, swallowing quickly and turning to the man. His mind searched for _something_ that he could have done. He didn't remember anything in particular, but he was sure that Snape had something in mind. It was rare to randomly yell at him. He was usually good about having a reason.

"Tonight, you are to come to my office. Eight o'clock sharp. Am I understood?" Although he ended his words with a question, he didn't wait for answer before simply walking up.

It was now just about the meeting time. He had spent most of the day complaining to Ron and Hermione about the meeting. None of them could think of anything that would have called for Snape to request a meeting. The only possible thing was that Harry was possibly failing the class and Snape wanted a chance to yell at him. However, that didn't make much sense as Snape usually liked to publically embarrass Harry.

Taking a deep breath, Harry walked to the door and knocked lightly.

From deep within the chamber that served as both Snape's office and his class room, Harry heard a throaty, "Enter, Mr. Potter."

The Gryffindor winced as he opened the door. Nothing good was going to happen and he knew it. Good things _never_ came from Severus Snape. Ever.

"Yes, sir?" Harry asked as he walked towards Snape's desk. He was staying a considerable distance away. He didn't know what he was going to expect, but he wanted a chance to be able to defend himself… even if he didn't expect a teacher to attack a student. He didn't trust Snape.

"Take a seat, Potter," Snape said softly. His voice was actually so tame that he was slightly taken aback. He looked over the man's desk and saw that he was enjoying a cup of hot tea and biscuits. What the hell was going on? The man had never been drinking anything in the room before when he had been called in to be reprimanded.

"Y-yes, Sir." Harry walked over to a nearby desk and sat behind it.

"Well, Mr. Potter. It appears that there is an issue that we must deal with. Both you and I are about to be thrust into something we both have to deal with. I believe I shall enjoy this more so than you, however." He paused and sighed before magicking another cup. "Shall I pour you some tea? It's a long story…"

Harry felt rather tentative at the moment. He wasn't sure what was going on. He had no clue as to _what_ the other man was speaking of. On top of that, why was he being so considerate?

"Thank you, sir," Harry said as he watched the man spoon in a bit of sugar and a dab of cream before levitating it over to the student.

Harry graciously accepted the cup. However, he didn't drink it just yet. He was more concentrated on his professor. He wasn't sure what to make of what the man had said.

"Well, to begin with, there is a reason as to our meeting tonight. The Headmaster asked that I talk to you about a certain drug that's recently become a favorite tool of attackers. It's called Infinity. It's more addictive than the muggle drug Methamphetamine, if you know what that is. It's been brought to our attention that the Dark Lord might try to use it against you. It was beginning to become a large problem in the Wizarding World, but the Ministry hasn't let it get out publically. They don't want the general public to know about its existence."

Harry gave the man a hard look. How had they found this out? Was this just some guess work for the Order that was being relayed to him? Why would Voldemort want him hooked on drugs?

Well, thinking about it, it made sense. Destroy his creditability by making him a drug addict… The drug wouldn't just destroy his image, either. An addiction worse than Meth, if it last long enough, would destroy him physically as well.

…but even so, it didn't feel like Voldemort's style. Would he really try addict him to a drug to make him less of a threat? The thought was chilling.

"How would he get the drug to me, sir?" He swallowed thickly and realized that he wanted to take a sip of the tea.

"Various ways… It can be smoked, inhaled, injected… It was first marketed as a love potion in some seedy underground shops. So besides an intense 'high' feeling one gets, the potion also links you sexually with whoever the person has sex with after. It's nearly impossible to get off of."

This didn't make any sense. Why would Voldemort want Harry to be sexually linked with someone… He shuddered as he thought about being linked to Voldemort. He shook his head and downed the tea before him.

The moment he swallowed the liquid, he felt his head begin to swim. He looked to Snape and looked down at the cup and immediately back to the man before him.

"What was in the tea?" he choked, letting the cup fall to the ground, shattering. Although he was mentally horrified, his body was relaxed. He realized rather quickly that his thoughts were taking longer to process. And he had completely forgotten about the want that was stored in his pocket.

"Congratulations, Mr. Potter. You've just taken your first hit of Infinity."

The words crashed down on Harry like a load of bricks. He opened his mouth to argue, but somehow Snape was now standing next to him, a finger under his chin as he forced their eyes to meet.

"What have you done to me?!" Harry gasped anger thick in his voice as he reached his hands to Snape's shoulders and forced him away. The force of the push had also knocked Harry out of his own seat, his body toddling from the stool he sat on onto the floor on the opposite side of the seat.

He didn't like this. He had to call for help. Was Snape being honest when he told him all of this? Had he really taken that drug… Was Snape going to bond himself to him? He felt sick. Dumbledore had to know about this and stop it.

Snape moved the stool out of the way and lowered himself down to Harry. He had failed to mention to him that the relaxation part of the drug was only temporary but it wouldn't matter. He'd get the young man secure before he regained his sense of self.

Pulling out his wand, Snape pointed it at Harry's wrists, uttering a spell that sent ropes out around the student's sluggish appendages.

Harry screamed the moment he felt the ropes wrap around him. He felt the sluggish begin to lift, but not the haze in head. He was still having an incredibly hard time thinking at the moment.

"HELP!" he yelled as loud as he could. "SOMEONE! HELP ME!"

Harry's words were met with a hard smack.

"Shut your mouth, Potter," Snape spat. "There is a silencing spell on the door. Don't you think I prepared for this? No one is going to interrupt us."

A cold feeling hit the pit of Harry's stomach. For the first time, he was truly scared of Snape. There was no childish annoyance of the man here anymore, simply fear. The man was really going to hurt him.

"The moment you let me out of here, I'm going to tell everyone, Snape. I'll run to Dumbledore. I won't let you get away with hurting me!"

A smile formed over Snape's features. The simple gesture sent a shudder down Harry's spine. There was nothing kind on the look on his face. The curve of his lips were cold and cruel. He didn't like this one bit. It seemed that Snape had already thought of this as well.

"I'm not worried about that. The moment I finish with you, you're not going to want to go to Dumbledore. You're not even going to want to leave the room. I daresay you'll be begging to stay the night with me, Mr. Potter. It's exactly how Infinity works."

Snape grabbed Harry by a fistful of hair and pulled him forward, pressing their lips together.

The thing that surprised Harry at the moment wasn't the fact that Snape was kissing no. What surprised him the most was the fact that the moment their lips connected and he smelled the Potions Master, he realized that he _wanted_ to kiss the man.

A groan came from Harry's lips as he rose against Snape's body and slung his bound arms over Snape's head deepening the kiss.

The black-haired man smirked before pulled away, ducking out from under Harry's arms. "Who said you had any kind of control of this situation, _Harry_."

The seething in Snape's voice when he said his name cause his pants to immediately tighten.

"No one, sir," he said softly. He wanted to be close to the man again. He wanted to taste those lips once more.

No!

No, he didn't want this. This was the drug that was continuing its work to cloud his mind. He couldn't allow for this. Harry wasn't going to allow himself to be taken under the spell of the drug. He was going to fight it. There was no way he was going to allow himself to be used like this.

"Sir, don't do this to me," he said through gritted teeth as he backed away from the man. He was still slow to react, however and gasped when the man grabbed his wrists and bodily moved the man over the desk he had previously been sitting at.

"What's done is done, Potter. Even if I were to let you walk out of my office right now, the drug is still in your system. You'd be back wanting more… and you might get desperate and allow me to have your body in trade for another hit." The grin never left his face.

Another spell was uttered and Harry found his bound wrists attached to the desk now through a hole that was on the surface that seemed to have sucked in part of the rope. He struggled against it in vain against the binds, but it was a fruitless attempt.

Harry was beginning to feel ill. He watched as the man walked away from him and over to a supply closet. He was really going to hurt him. Snape had really drugged him. Snape was really going to rape him. He felt like he was going to be sick.

If it weren't for the effects of the drugs causing his mind to be less than sharp, he would've continued struggling against the restraints. However, he was having a hard time focusing on anything but the fact that the man was pouring a bit of some kind of root oil into a vile.

"Snape, let me go! Please don't!"

Harry's cries were in vain. He was immediately silenced by a gag that had manifested from nowhere. Harry would later realize that it was a piece of Snape's cloak that he had sent over, but he wasn't focused on it right now. He wanted to get away. This wasn't right.

"Don't complain so much, Potter. You're going to love this."

Harry lolled his head to the opposite side that it was situated and saw the small, corked vial lying there. He bit back the tears that wanted so badly to fall and he shook his head.

"Please, sir," he grunted around the gag.

"I see when you've realized your situation you do learn some manners, don't you?" He said with a smirk as his hands set to work bundling up Harry's cloak, revealing the black dress slacks that Harry wore beneath them.

Pressing his body against Harry rear, Snape reached around and unbuckled the student's pants, letting them fall carelessly to the ground.

Harry gasped as his legs were now exposed to the cold air of the dungeon and he found he could no longer hold back the tears. He gave a shaky sigh. He'd let the tears fall, fine. But he wouldn't cry or sob. He would breathe normally. He would keep his cool about the situation. If he didn't cry, Snape didn't win. He couldn't allow himself that.

A moment later, Harry's boxers joined his pants on the floor. He gasped as he felt the Potions Master's hand wrap around his member, still slightly hard from the rather intense from a moment ago.

A moment later he felt Snape release him. He choked a bit, inhaling deeply. He wanted the tears to stop. He was too afraid.. They wouldn't stop.

The fear only intensified when he heard Snape remove his cloak and unzip the pants to his own dress slacks.

"I'm guessing that this if your first time, Mr. Potter. I suppose I will do you a favor and not hurt you _too_ much." Harry flinched away from the man's hand as he saw him reach for the vial.

From behind him, he heard Snape remove the cork from the vile. He clenched his eyes shut. He imagined the man slathering the oil on his own manhood, getting it ready to enter.

The image was torn away when he felt a finger prodding at his entrance. Harry released aloud gasp as the slick finger slid into him and he felt his rear tighten around the finger.

"Relax or this is going to hurt," he said as a second finger found its way inside of the teen.

Harry clenched his eyes shut as the felt the two digits begin to press in and out of him, scissoring as they thrust inside of him.

The third finger that slid in and Harry bit into the gag as his body tensed around the man. He wasn't going to scream. He wasn't going to show any signs of weakness. He was going to overcome this. He wasn't going to be a slave to Snape. He was going to get raped by him and he was going to go straight to Dumbledore's office once he left the room.

Again the thoughts were wiped from his mind when Severus brushed something inside of him. The second time he felt it brush within him, he arched his back slightly, a quiet moan coming from his lips.

"Looks like I found that elusive place that's going to make you scream," Snape said. Harry could almost hear the cruel smile on his lips.

The fingers left Harry all at once only to be replaced with something else. Harry could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he felt the man press the head of his member at his opening.

Harry could no longer hold back the cries. His head was still swimming from the tea. He just wanted to be away from the man. He wanted to go to his room and never see Severus Snape again.

"Please," he wept, burying his face into the desk.

Harry was answered a moment later when he felt the man shove slowly, yet painfully into him. Snape must've been thicker than he thought. This wasn't good. He was stretching him further then he was going to be able to handle, he was ripping him.

However, the moment Severus pressed in to the hilt, Harry realized that it didn't matter. Something happened within the moment Severus could push in no more. He wanted it.

Snape pulled out and pressed back into the student, adjusting his thrusts so that he pressed against the sweet spot deep within Harry. The feeling caused a loud, muffled moan to erupt from Harry's throat. This _did _feel amazing.

As the thrust continued, Harry found himself moving in motion with the man, whimpering, moan, pleading with the man to move faster.

The loud sound of skin slapping was hardly heard over Harry's muted cries. The soon was soon intermingled with Severus's own cries of pleasure.

Harry was surprised when he orgasmed a moment later. Snape hadn't even been touching him. He didn't care. He felt himself tense, squeezing around the member that was fucking him as a feeling of elation came over him.

The student's orgasm trigged Severus's own orgasm. He dug his nails into Harry's hips at he pushed in deeply once more, spilling his seed into the young man's body.

Severus held back the urge to collapse on the man and pulled out of Harry, casting several cleaning spells to straighten up the area and a few spells to heal Harry's torn skin. He didn't need him bleeding everywhere. He supposed he had been a little too rough.

Harry whimpered as the man cleaned up. He didn't want the man to clean up. He wanted Severus to be inside of him again. He wanted the man to fuck him again. He … he needed it.

The moment the gag was removed, Harry made these desires known.

"Please, Sir… Again," he said softly as the man released his hands from the binds, the ropes simple disappearing into the desk. Harry turned immediately and fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around the man's left thigh.

"No, you're going to go to your room."

Harry felt horrified at the thought. He grasped the man's thigh all the tighter. He had been a fool for crying. He wanted the man again s badly, he panted lightly. "Please sir!"

"I told you that you'd be begging, did I not?" He lowered himself down and pulled Harry's face into his hands.

After giving a chaste kiss to Harry's lips, the man pulled away.

"If you want to please me, Harry, you'll dress yourself and go to bed. You won't tell anyone about what happens between us. If you don't do as I tell you too, I'll never touch you again. Am I understood?"

Harry shook his head vehemently and immediately stood and began dressing himself. The thought of upsetting the man was terrible. It didn't make sense to disobey him, even through his still swimming thoughts. He _wanted_ to please the man more than anything else.

"You'll come to my office tomorrow night at eight o'clock sharp. If anyone asks, you are to tell them that you have detention. Am I understood?"

Harry nodded. "Yes sir."

"Very good. See you tomorrow night, my dirty little secret…"

_To Be Continued._


	2. The Second Hit

Infinity

Chapter Two: The Second Hit

----

"_Severus… Something came to my attention last night while I was in the study." Voldemort leaned back into his chair and folded his legs, right over left. His hands were gently plaited and rested on his lap. This was the most nonthreatening the man had ever appeared before the man._

"_What was that, my Lord?" Severus bowed before the Dark Lord. He had been alerted through the searing pain of his Dark Mark during the middle of the night. He alerted Dumbledore and promptly went to Hogsmeade and apprated to Voldemort._

"_Rowle has alerted to me to a rather interesting drug. Infinity. Have you ever heard of it, Severus?" The man looked almost as if he had a delicious dinner before him, the way he was salivating._

"_No, my Lord. I am not familiar with it." An honest answer._

"_It's a drug that causes one to become more or less a sexual slave to the first person that has intercourse with after they take it. It's a delicious little mixture that not only causes mental degeneration, but also physical degeneration. They would be killing themselves to please their 'Master' in order to get more of the drug. It's a failed love potion that worked a little too well."_

"_Yes, my Lord. But why do you tell me this?" He folded his hands in front of body. He didn't fold his arms. The Dark Lord didn't like for people to do this._

"_I want you to learn more about this Infinity, Severus. It is very interesting to me, indeed. It might make an excellent weapon in strengthening our numbers."_

----

Harry tossed and turned as he lay in his bed. He couldn't sleep. He had been laying there for nearly three hours; it was well past midnight at the moment.

It had taken him a good twenty minutes to shake off Ron and Hermione's questions. He ended up telling them some cock and bull story that Snape was unfairly giving him detention for something Snape had assumed he was doing, stealing potions ingredients.

Thankfully, the lie worked and once more he listened to his friend talk about how unfairly Snape was treating him and how Harry should go to the Headmaster about this. Harry simply shook his head. He told them that if it hadn't worked in the past, it was going to work now.. and what was a little detention? He'd survived worst.

All in all, he figured he acted quite normally for someone whose head was still not on straight from a drug hit. He wondered if it was because Snape had wanted him to hide it from them or if _he_ wanted to hide it from them. He supposed it didn't matter. Hermione and Ron weren't going to find out about this… well, unless Snape wanted them to know.

However, as he lay on the bed, he continually tossed and turned. The haziness from the drug was beginning to subside and he was pleased to see that he wasn't having an urge for another hit. In fact, he head was nearly as clear as it had been before he entered the room… Except with one rather large difference.

Severus Snape was in his thoughts. Everything led back to the man. It must've been the spell that went along with the potion. The man dominating him had made him feel more complete than he had ever felt before. He wasn't even ashamed to think about the man in this way.

He sighed softly as he balled his body into a fetal position. This was sad. He was lying here wanting more than anything for Severus Snape to fuck him again. No, in fact this was more than sad. The man had drugged him and raped him…. And Harry wasn't the least bit upset about any of it. His body yearned for Severus Snape to touch him, to use him, to do whatever his heart desired with him. He wanted it so bad that even the thought turned him on.

Harry winced as he realized he was hard. He sighed and tried to ignore his erection. He didn't want to get caught masturbating right now. The guys around him were pretty tough on those who _did_ get caught. Harry didn't feel like dealing with the snorts, giggles, and rude comments that usually came with getting caught.

…More than that, he was afraid that he might call out Snape's name and there was no way he could live with the embarrassment of the other knowing the others had heard him utter the name of the Potions Master name.

----

Harry felt terrible the next morning. Not only has he woken up hard as a rock and hard to hurry to the bathroom to finish himself off, but he had hardly slept. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened and what that meant for him. How was this going to change things now? Did Dumbledore know that he had done this? If he did, why in the world did he allow this to happen? He simply didn't understand.

The other thing on his mind was the want to see Snape again. He caught himself staring at the man during breakfast more than once and it took everything within him to stay in his seat and his meal. He wanted more than anything to crawl up to the man and bed him to take him on the table. He didn't care if everyone else saw.

However, he didn't do this. Snape had told him not to tell anyone and he assumed that meant not showing it as well. He said that he wouldn't touch him again if he did this and that threat had been enough to make him be a good boy.

Harry wondered if it was a good idea to ask Severus about any of this. He didn't think the man would answer, but would it really hurt to ask? He didn't suppose it would. He figured he deserved some information out of them. Why did Snape do this? Why did he bond himself to Harry?

What was stranger for him was the simple fact that he was looking forward to seeing the man. He caught himself daydreaming in Transfiguration about the man pressing him against his desk and fucking him senselessly. He quivered lightly, which caught McGonagall's attention and caused him to show her how he could change a pumpkin into a watch.

Ten minutes to eight, Harry was standing outside of door of the dungeons. He bit his bottom lip and wondered if it was a bad thing to have come early. He had never before arrived early if he could help it and now here he was, ready to go in and face whatever Snape could throw at him.

"Come in, Mr. Potter." Harry jumped when he heard the voice call to him and he quickly entered.

Walking into the room, he saw Snape sitting behind his desk, looking over a few papers.

Harry watched him nervously and realized that he was soon wringing his hands and felt strangely antsy. He watched intently as the man's quill glided across the parchment, making edits and corrections to the student's paper.

Harry shook his head. He took a deep breath to calm himself, but he quickly realized that was a bad idea when he also inhaled a large amount of the man's cologne. He had never noticed before how amazing the man really smelled. The musk that emanated from the man smelled thickly of almonds with a hint of cinnamon. He wasn't sure why he noticed this now, but he did and he felt himself getting strangely aroused.

"Sir?" Harry asked tentatively. He didn't want to be just standing there. He wanted to be closer to the man. _Much_ closer to the man.

"Sit at a desk and be quiet, Mr. Potter. I'm busy."

Harry obeyed and sat at the desk closeted to the man. He folded his hands neatly on the desk and tried to train his eyes on something other than the Potions Master behind his desk. …A task that was easier said than done.

It was now that he was beginning to feel more edgy. He looked to Severus Snape and gritted his teeth. It was hard to just sit there. Was Severus really just going to make him sit there and pretend that this was just a regular detention? No, if this were a regular detention, Snape would put Harry to work. He was just sitting there. What was going on?

Harry's eyes began to bore a hole through Snape. He wanted him to order him about, to acknowledge him. He wanted it so badly.

"I'm a bit disappointed in you, Mr. Potter," Snape said finally.

"Sir?"

"Quiet!" he snapped, causing Harry to jump a bit before shrinking back into his chair.

Snape dropped his quill. He turned his gaze toward Harry and stood.

"From now on, you're not to look at me when we're not in this room, am I understood? I don't want you staring at me with those eyes. No one is to know about this, Potter. I don't want you staring at me like a school girl with a crush. If it happens again, I will refuse to see you again. Am I understood?"

Severus had walked from behind his desk to Harry's. His arms were folded tightly over his chest and he was glowering down at the man.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I won't happen again. I swear."

"Get on your hands and knees."

Harry blinked. "Sir?"

"I won't repeat myself, Mr. Potter."

Harry bit his bottom hip and crawled down from the chair to the floor. He kept his eyes on the cold ground. He felt rather silly as he tucked his knees under his body and placed his palms flat on the floor. However, the thought of disobeying the man was a strangely frightening thought.

Glancing up, Harry watched Snape talk back to his desk and open one a drawer. He watched him pull out a small vial of some white substance.

"Crawl to me, Harry," the man said as he sat.

The Gryffindor bit his bottom lip methodically and began to move toward the man's desk. He felt embarrassed by this, but not enough so to stand and walk over. Doing that would probably make the other man mad and he couldn't find it within him to make him angry at the moment.

Upon turning the corner to face the man, Harry noticed his legs were gently spread revealing that line that showed to Harry he wasn't the only person aroused. This excited Harry even more. He hoped Snape did something. He had been looking forward to this all day.

Uncorking the small vial, the man emptied a small portion into the palm of his hand. Harry looked at the substance curiously, noting that it was a powder which a consistency lighter than sugar. It must've been mixed in with whatever sweetener Snape had spooned into his tea last night.

"Be a good boy and lick it out of my hand," the man said as he held out his hand to the black-haired teen.

Harry looked at the drug for a moment and looked away. "Sir, I don't want to take the drug again."

Everything within him wanted him to apologize and lick the man's palm clean, but he didn't He held himself. Perhaps if he were strong enough, he could beat this incredibly strong urge.

"Oh? You don't? Well, perhaps I don't want to touch you again either. Perhaps I'll kick you from this classroom and never allow you in again, not even for classes. Would you like that better, Mr. Potter?"

Harry's arms began to feel a bit shaky, but still he held back the urge to give into the man. "Please, sir. I don't want to take the drug. I don't like the way it makes me feel. I… I really want to talk to you about all of this. I'm really confused."

Snape pursed his lips. "You have to the count of five to clean my hand, Mr. Potter, or I'm going to throw you out."

"Sir, I—"

"One.."

"Please, sir, I just wa—"

"Two.."

Harry winced and felt his body go weak. He wanted to obey him so well.

"Three.."

Harry leaned into the man's hand but didn't open his mouth. He gritted his teeth. "Please, sir."

"Four.."

The Gryffindor could no longer take it. He blinked away a few angry tears and opened his mouth, letting his tongue to quickly lap at the powder in his hands.

The effects were immediate; even more so than the night before when he had drank the tea. He felt his body collapse to the ground. His head was swimming as he lay on the floor. He didn't think he could move even if he wanted too.

Harry was vaguely aware of the man moving around above him. He knew that Snape was no longer sitting before him, that he was moving about in the room, but he didn't know where he was of what he was doing.

This changed a moment later when he felt himself being bodily lifted from the best and placed on the now clean desk of his Potion's Professor.

"Professor?" he asked softly, nothing that his voice was slightly slurred.

"Just relax. You'll only feel sluggish for a few more moments." Harry felt his head nodding lightly as the man's word seemed to penetrate the deep fog around his head.

Sure enough, a few minutes later Harry found that his body was no longer as heavy as it once was, despite the fogginess of his head. He still didn't like the drug, but he also didn't want to get the other man angry with him.

He sat up and looked at Snape, who was once again sitting at the chair. The drug felt different now. It wasn't like it felt last night when he felt slow and sluggish. He wondered if it was because of the fact that this time he had taken the drug without it having been diluted first. He bet it made the difference.

Harry crawled off the desk and between the man's thighs, his own manhood throbbing between his legs. It was now that he realized that the erection was beginning to hurt. He needed to get it taken care of… and Snape's while he was at it. "Sir, please." He felt his hands rise to the man's pant button and begin to unfasten it.

"Stop," Snape said.

Harry paused immediately and lowered his cheek to lean it against the man's thigh. "Please, sir. I need it." He brought his head closer between his thighs and ran his tongue over the rather obvious lump between the man's legs. Perhaps he could tempt him.

He raised his hands to his cloak and pulled it off rather quickly, tossing it aside before his hands zoomed back to the shirt he wore beneath it, unbuttoning it.

"Why are you stripping, Mr. Potter?"

"I want you, Sir. Please. Please, take me. I don't care how you do it, just please do it," he crooned as he removed the shirt, placing it on top of the cloak as his hands trailed down to his pants, unfastening his belt.

A smirk came to the man's lips. "Get against the desk then. I want you to scream like a whore."

Harry was already hopping awkwardly out of his pants. "Anything you want, Sir."

Snape gave Harry an impatient push toward the desk before he lowered his pants and undergarments to his ankles.

Harry stumbled toward the desk, however, the naked Gryffindor took it as a sign of endearment and he leaned over the table, legs spread. "Please, Sir," he whispered as his hands reached forward and gripped the edges of the man's desk.

The Gryffindor looked to the side and watched Snape open a drawer and pull out the same vial of lubricant from the night before. He felt his member twitch. He wanted the man so badly that it was causing him physical pain.

The sound of the cork popping caused a chill to run down Harry's spine as the man worked to cover his fingers before pressing one into the student below him.

Harry's back arched and he moaned the moment he felt the Potions Master push into him. His back arched and he pressed against the man's fingers, loving the feeling of the invading digit inside of him. It would have been a lie to say that he hadn't been waiting all day for this. And the high feeling the Infinity was giving him was making it that much better.

As Severus's second finger pressed into the teen, Harry tensed slightly and cried out. The feeling of the man once again brushing against his prostate felt so much better than it had the night before. Perhaps this drug wasn't as bad as it seemed.

"Louder," the man said as he shoved in the third finger.

Harry quickly obliged, crying out loudly. "Si-sir, please stop teasing me."

"Teasing you?" The voice was amused as he continued to toy with the boy. However, he relented and removed his fingers and placed a hand on each of the boy's hips, his manhood pressed against Harry's entrance.

Harry's fingers dug into the man's desk as he felt Snape push into him. A loud, pained groan came from the younger man's mouth.

The feeling of completion came over Harry again the moment Severus filled him up. He felt his body relax against the table for a moment before the man pulled out and pressed into him again.

The rapid movements and the sound of skin slapping was loud enough to mingle with the sound of Harry's impassioned cries.

Severus came with a loud grunt as he pushed into Harry one final time. Harry's body tensed as the man went over the edge within him, bringing forth his own orgasm.

The Potions Professor pulled out of the teen and muttered the same cleaning spells that he had the night before, quickly straightening up the area before reclothing himself.

Harry helped silently, cleaning up the mess he had left on Snape's desk before he too redressed.

"Tomorrow night we're going to meet at nine o'clock in my bed chamber," the man said softly as he took a seat at his desk.

Harry nodded his head. "Yes, sir." He had never seen the man's bedroom before. He wondered what it would be li—

He inhaled. His mind wasn't where it needed to be. It was still soaring. He needed to talk to the man about why this was happening. Why the man was doing this to him. Because without the drug, Harry was most certain that he wouldn't be enjoying these experiences at all. He was a straight teenager. He was interested still in girls like Ginny Weasley, not men like Snape.

He was vaguely surprised that he was not more horrified about the situation than he was.

"S-sir, may I speak with you tomorrow before…. Before anything happens?"

Harry knew that he was too out of it to ask any sort of questions. He wanted to be in his right mind when he asked these serious questions.

"I'll think about it," the man said uninterestedly as he reached for his quill.

The teen didn't like that answer. "_Think_ about it? Sir, I want answers! I-I want to know why you're giving me this drug if it's so dangerous and why do you suddenly want to …" a bright flush came over his face. "Why are you suddenly so …physically interested in me?" His words were ever so slightly slurred, but he felt his was making a valid argument.

Snape looked at Harry, his eyes narrowed. "Mr. Potter, if you really want to anger me, you'll continue to stand there and question me. However, if you want to ensure that I don't stop doing these things for you, you'll leave right now." He paused for a moment. "You're to be punished for questioning me as well. I don't appreciate it. I told you that I would think about it. I will. Now go to your room."

All traces of the argument left Harry. He gave a loud groan and threw his arms in the air before marching out of the room.

_To Be Continued…_


	3. The Third Hit

Infinity

By: Spamlla

Chapter Three: The Third Hit

-- --

"_So, tell me about your meeting with our dastardly villain, Severus," Albus Dumbledore requested politely as he leaned back in his large armchair behind his desk. Severus didn't miss the twinkle in the man's eye that he saw gleaning at him through his half-moon spectacles. He looked as if he knew everything already._

"_He wants me to locate information for him concerning a drug. He's told me that he believes that whomever takes the drugs becomes a love slave to the person they have sex with first after taking said drug. I believe he wants information on it so that he can give it to his followers to use and amass an army. If the affects of the drug are as he says they are, it wouldn't be hard for someone to slip a person the drug, rape them and then have them at the Dark Lord's will."_

_Severus was seated in the much less plush chair opposite of Dumbledore. He had already looked into the drug and saw that information was scarce. There were no articles in the paper, nor was information concerning it in any books on Wizard Drugs. _

_Although, through a contact in the Ministry, Severus was able to learn quite a deal about Infinity. The reason why it wasn't publicly known was simply because it was so dangerous and how do you keep something from getting around? You don't let anyone know that it exists. This was an amazing situation._

"_Is that so? How easy would he find it to get his hands on a large quantity of this drug?" Dumbledore asked curiously. The twinkle in his eye was still there, although it was certainly not as obvious as before._

"_Quite difficult, but if the Dark Lord wants it, then I'm sure nothing will stop him. It'll be very hard and exceedingly expensive. But I'm sure that nothing will stop him if he desires it and his followers will be more than happy to get it for him."_

_Dumbledore nodded his head. "Thank you, Severus. Keep me posted."_

-- --

Harry awoke with a headache. It hurt to open his eyes and he felt as though he'd been sucking a lemon all night. The high he had gone to sleep with was definitely no longer there.

He didn't rise immediately. In fact, the headache was enough for him to watch to skip his first class and try to sleep it off. However, his first class was Transfiguration and if he weren't in his seat or the Hospital Wing, McGonagall would see that he had detention, and Harry couldn't risk his detention with the Potion's Master.

After deciding that lying there wasn't going to make the headache go away, he forced himself up. Ron was already nearly ready and speaking with him about the homework that was due for Transfiguration.

Harry's mind reeled for a moment. Homework? They had had homework? He thought for a moment, but heaved a sigh of relief as he remembered that he had actually gotten the work out of the way the day it was assigned. That was odd for him, but he was glad he had done it.

But this also began to bring other thoughts to his mind. He hadn't done any of his school work in the last two days. He winced as he thought about it. He needed to get it done. He supposed that instead of fooling around with Ron, Dean, and Seamus as he had been planning too, he'd hunker down with Hermione in the Common Room and get to work. He couldn't risk not doing the work and getting not only house points removed and a low grade for the class, but also the fiendish thought of having detention with someone other than Snape floated into his mind.

Pulling on his robe, Harry paused automatically when he realized that he had Potions as well today. His Friday Potion class was two hours long. Two hours to sit in the room and pretend that none of what had been going on between the two of them had ever happened. Two hours to agree with Ron and Hermione's remarks about the man. Two hours to sit in the room where the two had done the naughty things that still replayed themselves in Harry's mind.

He tensed. Perhaps he should feign sick today. No, then Snape wouldn't be happy with him. But what other choice did he have?

"Ron, I'm feeling simply awful," he said as he plopped back down on the bed, just finished getting dressed.

Ron looked up from where he had been loading his book bag with a few textbooks and some paper to Harry. "You do look a bit peaky. I heard you tossing and turning all night. I woke up the go to the bathroom and I heard you panting in your sleep. Must've been havin' some awful nightmares, mate."

A flush colored the teen's features before he nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Well, are you going to tough it out or are you going to be a pansy and go to the hospital wing?"

"Thinkin' about bein' a pansy."

"I don't blame you," Ron said with a chuckle as he hoisted his bag over his shoulder. The room was clear all for but the two friends now.

"Well, I'll tell 'Mione. We'll come by to see you during lunch," he said as Harry joined him by the door, handing him the homework that was due today. "Wish I could walk you to the Hospital Wing, but McGonagall will pitch a fit if I'm late again, even for helping you."

Harry grinned. "That's fine. Just bring my books with you when you come to see me if you could."

"Jeez, Harry. You shouldn't be thinking about homework right now. Think about getting better," he said with a roll of his eyes as the two descended the staircase.

"Just bring it. Because of those detentions with Snape, I'm behind on homework. I really need to get to work, with or without the headache."

"You sound like Hermione. But I s'pose you're right. I still can't believe that greasy git is giving you detention. I mean, what do you want with his ingredients? It's not like you need them and we haven't pinched ingredients since second year."

Harry nodded as the two stepped through the portrait hole. The light was beginning to make his eyes sting "Yeah, but there's not I can do about it. Dumbledore will just tell me to lump it."

Ron gave an exasperated sigh and turned away from Harry. "Well, I'd go talk to him I were you."

"I'll bring it up when I see him next," he lied as he began to walk in the direction opposite of Ron.

As he walked, his thoughts to Snape. Would going to see Madam Pomphrey get him out of his detention tonight? No, he doubted it. The man would probably come in and demand that he come to their detention. Well, that's what Harry hoped Snape would do.

"Potter!"

Harry's body automatically paused at the voice that rang through the hall. Was it really him? Why was he here? Weren't they supposed to pretend that none of this was happening?

Turning around, Harry looked at Severus Snape, who was a good thirty meters behind him. "Yes, sir?"

"Where do you think you're going?"

Harry opened his mouth, intent of asking him the very same question, however he held his tongue. He didn't want to anger the man. "I have a headache, sir. I was going to go to the Hospital Wing to get a potion for it." His voice was slightly annoyed. He didn't care if Snape knew he were annoyed.

"No. You aren't. You're going to go back to your room. You're going to get your books and then you are going to go to class."

Harry's eyes narrowed at the man searched for a retort. He didn't want the man to become upset with him, in fact, he was holding back the rather strong urge to obey the man, but he didn't want to suffer the headache.

"Sir, my head is killing me. Professor McGonagall will just send me to the Hospital Wing if I show up and can't do the classroom practice." Harry hoped that succeeded to convince the man to just let him go. Why didn't he want him to go?

That was when it hit him. Madam Pomphrey would know that he was under the influence of a drug if she were to run any kind of test on him. Snape didn't want her to know.

He looked up into the Potion's Master's dark eyes. The man's eyes were gazing at him intently as he was obviously trying to think of an answer.

"Follow me, Mr. Potter," Snape drawled as he strode passed him toward the hospital wing.

The Gryffindor followed behind the man in silence. He kept his eyes pulled to the floor. He didn't want the man to get angry with him again for looking at him.

Once they arrived at the large room, Harry noticed that they shared the room only with the Med-witch.

Snape walked over to the grey-haired woman. "I've been told by Dumbledore to tend to Mr. Potter. He has a headache and requires a potion to relieve it."

Madam Pomphrey glanced back at Harry. "I think I should check him out first, Severus. He looks ill; he might need something more."

"No. Only a headache potion, Madam."

"You aren't a Medi-Wizard, Severus. There might be something wrong with him!" she said as she placed her hands on her hips in anger.

"Take it up with the Headmaster on your own time. For now just give me the potion and if the Headmaster complies, you're free to have Harry pulled out of class at any point in the day."

The woman narrowed her gaze before she turned and walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a corked bottle. She handed it to the Potion's Master and folded her arms. "I will speak to Professor Dumbledore about this, Severus. I don't appreciate you telling me how to do my job."

"Very well," the man said in an uncaring tone as he turned to face Harry. "Come along, Mr. Potter."

Harry jumped and followed after the man.

"T-thank you, sir," he muttered as soon as they were out of audible reach of the Hospital Wing. He wished he could've questioned the man. Why was he so sure that Dumbledore would agree with him about this? He felt slightly sick at the thought of Dumbledore condoning what Snape was doing to him. That couldn't be what was it, could it?

Snape paused and forced the bottle into his hand. "Drink it and go to class, Mr. Potter. Do not arrive early tonight."

Harry nodded and uncorked the potion before downing it. Snape was gone by the time he swallowed the smooth liquid.

-- --

The Gryffindor sat across from Hermione. The headache was certainly gone, but not the thoughts of what Dumbledore knew about the situation or the embarrassment he had suffered from Potions.

Potions class had been particularly awful. He had caught himself staring at the desk that he had been pressed against just the night before when he had been in a rather intimate moment with the man. However, the embarrassing moment hadn't come until he caught himself staring at the back of Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin was seated in the table that Snape had taken him against the first time.

The thoughts were certainly making Harry rather excited, which became obvious to more than he when Draco turned and saw him staring at his back.

'_What're you staring at, Potter?'_ he had said, an amused sneer on his face. He glanced down and saw the black-haired teen's excitement and chuckled. _'Am I giving you an erection, Potter?'_

Luckily, Snape had been in the room and told Draco to hush and turn around and finish his work, but the amused stares from around the dungeon for the rest of the class and the giggles and laughs he got once he left the room were probably the worst part of it.

"Finished yet with the problems, Harry?" Hermione asked, shaking the teen from his thoughts.

He sighed. "Sorry, 'Mione. I'm nearly finished." He picked up his quill once more, setting to work. He still had History of Magic homework to finish after this.

"No, you've had a rough day, Harry. I understand. Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm good at the moment," he said as he scribbled a half-right answer on his paper. Hermione had already offered to go over and correct his homework, so as long as he knew he was practically correct, he wasn't worried about it.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry looked up at the bushy-haired girl. "Talk about what?"

"What's been bothering you, perhaps? Has Snape told you how long these unfair detentions are going to last? I hardly think it's fair that he's blaming you for this, Harry. It's beginning to cut into your social life, for heaven's sake! You haven't had time for Ron and I in the last two days."

"I don't know, Hermione. He doesn't talk to him and when I talk, he just deducts house points and tells me to get back to work," he lied. He wondered if the drug use was going to begin to become apparent soon. The headache he awoke with was just the beginning. He was simply lucky that he wasn't craving the drug just yet.

"It's unfair. I suppose you have detention tonight as well?"

"Yes, Nine o'clock."

Hermione dropped her quill. She took a slow breath and a light red color rose to her cheeks. "Harry, don't be angry with me, but may I ask you a question?"

He gave her a hard look, "Go on."

"Do you… have feelings for Draco Malfoy?"

Harry stared at her and began to bark a laugh. Hermione gave an indignant look. "It's a valid question, Harry!"

It took a moment for Harry to calm down and he shook his head. "No, Hermione, I don't like Malfoy. Shoot me if I ever do. Just whip out your wand and cast the killing curse."

The flush on Hermione's face intensified. "Well, I've read that… men can get excited from nowhere. I suppose it's true."

Harry sighed lightly and shook his head. "Supposedly. I don't think I can think of a reason behind it." The biggest lie he had told her today.

"…Let's just finish our work."

-- --

At nine on the mark, Harry was standing outside of Snape's bedroom. He had ended up bringing up the Maurader's Map with him once he realized that he had no clue as to where the man's room actually was.

He knocked tentatively, a nervous knot in his stomach. The headache had been coming back with a vengeance for the last hour, but he had worked through it knowing that soon he'd be with Snape and that the man would fix it for him.

Harry's hand dropped to his side in mid-knock. He was looking forward to this. He was looking forward to meeting Snape now. He realized now that he too wanted to take another hit of Infinity. He gritted his teeth. He was letting this happen to him. He knew he could fight this. He could turn around and go to Dumbledore's office and plead with him to call the Aurors. To do something. Send him to St. Mungo's to get better. He wasn't too far gone yet and he knew it.

The Gryffindor held his breath. It took every ounce in him to turn away from the door. He had to stop this. He was only three days in and he was ready to lie down for Snape. He had to get away before he couldn't any longer.

His body screamed for him to go back to the door. He fought the urge to throw open Snape's door and apologize and beg for forgiveness for even thinking about disobeying the man. But he kept walking. He had to fight it.

"Enter." Snape's voice rang down the hallway and a shudder ran through Harry's body. He closed his eyes and continued to walk, his body stiffer than it had been a moment ago. He wished now that he had brought his Invisibility cloak. If Snape were to open the door and call to him, he didn't know if he could fight it.

However, according to Murphy's Law, anything that can go wrong, will go wrong and not even a moment later, Severus Snape cracked open the door to his room, dressed in nothing but a robe.

"Where do you think you're going, Mr. Potter?"

Harry's body involuntarily froze. "I can't come in, s-sir."

"Why ever not?"

"Because I don't want this," he said and he forced his leg to take another step away from the man.

"It's not about that you want, Harry." His voice wasn't cruel or cold. It was soft. There was a strange sense of understanding behind those words.

The use of his first name caused the teen's knees to buckle. He fell to his hands and knees and unwillingly glanced back at the man, who hadn't moved from the door way. He just stood there, a scowl on his features and his arms folded.

"Please, sir. Don't make me come to you tonight. Please just let me go back to my room. I'll tell them that you rescheduled the detention. Please." Tears were threatening to fall down Harry's cheeks at the moment. His body wasn't moving.

"Mr. Potter, stand up and come here. I'm in no mood to listen to this."

Harry choked a cry as he stood and felt his body begin to move toward the man of its own accord. He couldn't help it. Even though he wanted more than anything to leave, he wanted to go to Snape just as badly.

Once the door was closed behind them, Snape looked at the boy. "Stop crying."

The teen held his breath, hoping that it would do good to stop the tears.

"Come to me, it's time for your Infinity," Snape said as he sauntered over to the desk. Harry stifled a cry and nodded his head. The man raised his wand to the door and uttered a few charms. Harry guessed they were to sound proof the song.

Harry took a step in the man's direction when the man tutted him. "Crawl to me."

The teen looked away and balled his hands into fists. He gave a fleeting glance to the door and wondered if he could get through the door before the man could immobilize him.

"I'm waiting."

"I'm not going to crawl to you, Snape. A-and I'm not going to take the drug tonight," Harry said softly as he fought the urge to give in. He gritted his teeth and kept his eyes trained on the rug by the man's bed.

"You're not?" Snape said, a slightly amused touch to his voice.

Harry shook his head and backed against the nearest wall. "I want to leave."

Snape pulled the familiar vial of the drug from the top drawer of his desk and walked over to the teen. Harry's body visibly tensed when the man was a few feet from him. "Do you really want to leave, Mr. Potter?"

The Gryffindor opened his mouth to tell him he did when the man closed the space between them. Harry swallowed his words and shuddered lightly as the man lowered his mouth down, pressing their lips together.

Harry's knees went weak again. He felt Snape wrap his arms around his waist, keeping him up. He fell immediately into the kiss opening his mouth to the older man's tongue as he pressed against his lips. This was the second kiss he had ever received from the man and his head swam just as much as it had the first time.. and this was without the drug.

Pulled away, Severus uncorked the vial and pressed it to Harry's lips. "Be a good boy, Harry."

Harry immediately complied and felt a good amount of the powder fall into his mouth. He winced slightly as he swallowed the powder and the familiar dizziness fell over him.

The teen felt his head loll back as he was picked up and carried bridal style to the bed in the middle of the room. It was soft.

"Don't fight me anymore, Harry," Snape said. Harry wasn't aware of anything else but his voice at the moment as he lie on the bed. He was feeling so very good right now.

He hissed lightly when he felt cold air hit his chest. He glanced up and vaguely saw Snape unbuttoning his shirt. When had he removed his cloak?

"What're y'doin'?" Harry muttered as his heavy arms reached up to stop Snape's motions.

This action was met with a rather sharp slap to the cheek. "Lie still."

Harry's hand went to cup his cheek. The smack had brought him out of the fuzziness quite a bit. It had actually hurt quite a bit.

"Why'd you hit me?" Harry asked curtly.

"Because I told you not to fight my anymore and there you are doing the opposite of what I asked."

Harry turned over, feeling his chest brush against the comforter as he attempted to crawl away. Snape merely grabbed his wrist and forced him to face him.

"Think about what you're doing, Mr. Potter. It is no simple chore to get off of Infinity. Like I said, it is highly addictive. You've had only three shots and already you feel the need to keep taking it. I presumed it was one of the driving forces behind your visit tonight. That, and well, to get another piece of me."

The confident smirk on Snape's face made Harry want to curse it off of him.

"Now, you'll be a good boy and let me do what I want, what _you_ want."

Harry sighed softly and nodded his head. "Yes, sir."

_To Be Continued…_


	4. An Offer

Infinity

By: Spamilla

Chapter Four: An Offer

Sorry for the shortness and the lateness of the Chapter.

-- --

"_I am proud of you, Severus," a hissing voice uttered as the shuffling of documents and a few clinks were heard. "Very proud indeed."_

_Snape watched as the Dark Lord sat behind a rather large desk. The man had delivered information and samples of the drug to the man three days ago in the dark of night. It had taken him nearly a month to gather enough to satisfy the man, but he had done it._

"_I trust that Dumbledore knows what you've done for me." The man looked up from the desk covered in documents and lined with a few vials of who-knew-what._

_The dark-haired man nodded his head, "Indeed he does, as you requested, my Lord."_

"_And he's said nothing?"_

"_As you know, my Lord, he believes that I'm faithful to him. He believes me to be the only eyes he has upon you. He wouldn't risk losing me by being difficult."_

"_And I don't want to lose you as the source of information I have on him either." A confident smirk rested upon the man's face as he reached for a large stack of paper and held out the paper to the black-haired man._

"_We tried the drug last night. It works exactly as I hoped it would. I had the Deatheater write out a report. I want you to read over this and the next series of reports I have for you. We're going to get two more test subjects and the chosen participants are going to give you their updated reports every day. For reasons for several reasons, you won't know who is testing the drug."_

_Severus glanced up at the man from the papers in his hands. "My Lord, if you don't mind my asking, why is all of this information being relayed to me?"_

"_You are my most trusted follower, Severus. I have decided to put you in charge of my biggest job. If this drug continues to be as potent as it has already shown me, then we are going to move onto the next step."_

"_Forgive my insolence, but may I ask what, my Lord?"_

"_Ruining Harry Potter."_

-- --

Harry once again awoke with a headache. His mouth was again dry. He curled under his blanket as the memories from the night before played again in his head. He still couldn't believe it.

After he and Snape had sex, he ordered Harry to go back to his room and go immediately to bed. The teen obeyed him. His head was floating and he didn't care much to finish the homework he had been assigned, so he didn't He knew that it was going to start piling up if he did this, but he didn't care the night before when he exhausted fell to his bed, ignoring Hermione and Ron's questions.

The Gryffindor couldn't even muster the strength at the moment to get out of bed. He was conscious, but barely. The only thing on his mind at the moment was that he had to get to Dumbledore today. He had to get the man to make Snape go away. He didn't want to be under the man's curse any longer. He hated that when he was under the influence of the drug that he wanted nothing more than to please the man he hated so.

However, his strength left him and he felt himself drift off again to sleep.

He jolted awake what felt like only a moment later when he saw Ron and Hermione standing before him, dressed.

"Harry, you're going to be late to Charms," Hermione said softly as she took a seat next to him on the bed.

The teen lolled his head over to look at her. He couldn't mistake the worried look on her face.

"I don't think I'm going to class today," he said. He cleared his throat, it felt intensely dry.

"Harry, what's Snape doin' to you during these detentions? You look worse than you did yesterday." Ron's voice sent a strange feeling of guilt run down his body. "He isn't testing potions on you or anything is he? That's unethical."

Harry shook his head. "No, I think it's just lack of sleep."

"Lack of sleep? Harry, you've been in bed by at least Midnight every night this week and it's never bothered you before." She looked away. "Perhaps you should go talk to Dumbledore if you don't think you can talk to us."

Harry couldn't get over how… _hurt_ Hermione looked. "It's not that, 'Mione. There's really nothing to worry about."

She sighed and stood up. "You look terrible Harry. Something is wrong. Don't play with us. Now, if you don't want to tell us what Snape is doing to you, please go talk to Dumbledore! You look ill!"

Harry groaned. "Hermione. I'm just tired. It's perfectly okay."

She just sighed and took Ron by the head. "Just rest. We'll see you later."

A cloud came over Harry's throbbing head. It was obvious that something was wrong with him. His friends could see right through everything. He wondered if his teachers would be able to as well.

Harry clenched his eyes shut as he felt tears beginning to prick the backs of his eyes. He wanted more than anything just to be rid of this. Why did Snape suddenly decide to prey on him? Was this Voldemort's doing? He knew Snape to be a Deatheater… but Dumbledore trusted him.

He sighed. But Dumbledore has been wrong before.

Once the room was completely empty, Harry forced himself out of bed. He felt like he needed a shower, but he didn't have the strength. He wanted just to sleep, but he couldn't; he had to go talk to Dumbledore while class was in session. If Snape were teaching, then he couldn't very well stop Harry could he?

Hurrying toward Dumbledore's office, Harry paused outside the door. He was hidden under his invisibility cloak with the Marauder's Map in hand. There was no sign of Snape in his office, he was teaching in his dungeon. He was alone and no one was around.

"Mischief Managed," he said softly before tucking the map into his back pocket.

He was about to start guessing different candies to get inside when he stopped himself. He shouldn't be doing this. Snape had told him not to tell anyone. He was disobeying the man be even thinking about doing what he was—

No! He had to go talk to Dumbledore. He had to get rid of his curse.

However, his body stopped moving. He felt the tears begin rolling down his cheeks at the feeling of conflict in his mind. His head hurt so badly. His body was feeling so weak. He just wanted all of this to be over with. But his body wouldn't allow him to stand and his mind wouldn't allow him to begin guessing passwords.

A silent whimper made its way from Harry's mouth as he sat down against the nearest wall beneath his invisibility cloak. He felt so lost at the moment. As much as he wanted to begin guessing passwords, he couldn't disobey the man. In fact, part of him wanted to run to Snape and apologize for even thinking this… and he might've done it if it weren't for the fact the man was in the middle of lecture with some third-years.

Harry wondered where this was going to lead him. Was he going to become like the drug addicts he saw in the streets during the few times he had been taken into the city? He hoped not. He had always stayed away from drugs for these reasons. He had always seen no point in them despite the small relief of pain that they offered.

Harry felt a tear run down his cheek as he buried his face into his knees. He choked out a sob as he ran his mind over how much he thought about what had happened between he and Snape and how much he had liked it even though he didn't want to. He wondered if that still made it rape.

He doubted it. He was consensual… He had kind of sought it out, hadn't he?

Suddenly, without warning, his cloak was snatched off of him.

"What are you blathering about, Potter?"

Harry was staring above at Draco Malfoy. Why was he here? Shouldn't he be in class?

"Give me back my cloak, Malfoy!" Harry yelled, standing up, grabbing for the cloak that was being pulled just out of his reach by the blond.

"No, not until you tell me why you were crying outside Dumbledork's office instead of inside whining to him," he said, balling the cloak and holding it up above his head.

"It's none of your business! Give me my cloak!" Harry reached out for the cloak but due to his weakness, he stumbled forward, crashing into the Slytherin.

Draco was knocked off balance as well and fell backwards, wincing as his back crashed into the ground. "Get offa me, Potter!"

Harry groaned and rolled off of the blond. This was too much for him right now. He wasn't going to be able to fight Draco if he had too. "Please give me back my cloak," he said softly.

"Tell me why you're crying and I'll think about it."

"I can't tell you," he said softly. It was the truth. He shot out a hand and grabbed onto the cloak. At least he had a weak handle on it.

"Is it the Infinity?" Draco asked as he stood, jerking the cloak away from Harry once more.

Harry's eyes widened and his full attention was now on Draco. How in the world did Draco know about the drug? What all did he know? There was no way he just guessed this, was there? Snape said the drug was rare.

"So the Dark Lord actually went through with the plan. I can't believe it," he said softly, a smirk on his face as he tossed the cloak toward Harry. "You're crying because you can't turn Snape in even though you want to more than anything." He gave a cruel grin. "You look like shit, Potter."

Harry's face darkened as he stood dizzily. "You don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy."

"I don't? Don't kid yourself. I know all about the drug testing the Dark Lord performed. I was made to use the drug on someone. I know how potent it is. I've figured out the rest of it since then, especially since I've seen you after these last few days after your detentions with Snape. The Dark Lord gave you to Severus because he knew Dumbledore would let him. You know, Severus Snape is one hell of a Deatheater."

Harry's eyes narrowed, "Dumbledore would never allow this to go on. He wouldn't let me get used like this."

"Dumbledore likes having Snape around to give him information. Snape is his eyes inside of what the Dark Lord's compound. He's not going to give that up at the risk of keeping your purity. Dumbledore's made a wise decision, I commend him."

Harry was flabbergasted. So much was being thrown at him and he wasn't sure if it was true or not. Draco's used the drug on some poor, innocent person and Dumbledore knew what was going on, and furthermore, he was _allowing_ at the cost of getting information from Snape.

"How did you know I was here, Malfoy?"

Draco smirked and folded his arms. "I didn't. I'm supposed to be delivering a message to Dumbledork from Binns." He held up a piece of parchment that he pulled from his pocket. "And when I got here, I heard you whining in the corner and since no one else has an Invisibility Cloak as readily available as you, I figured it was Harry Potter that I heard."

Harry wanted to disappear; however, not even his invisibility cloak could make him as invisible as he wanted to be right now. "Leave me alone, Malfoy. I don't need you here making my life worse."

"Actually, I can help you, Potter."

Harry's head jerked up to look at Draco, "What are you talking about? Why would you want to help me?" Draco wouldn't want to. It made no sense. There had to be a good reason behind this offer.

"Well, it's more of the fact that I think we can help each other."

Obviously. Harry knew that there was going to be something in it for him as well. However, at the moment, he was interested. He didn't want to find himself back in Snape's office again.

"What do you have in mind, Malfoy?" He asked in spite of himself. Draco _did_ have experience with the drug. Maybe he knew a way off of it.

"Let me have you, Potter. It's as simple as that. Snape will lose his claim on you and I simply won't give you any more of the drug. I'll let you come off of it and everything will go back to normal."

Harry's eyes widened at the offer. It was too good to be true. "You're lying, there's no way you'd let me go. There's too much at stake for you and your family to let me go. Voldemort would kill you all if he found out."

Draco snorted. "Believe what you will, but my offer won't last forever. I have my own reasons for wanting to set you free, Harry." He sighed and shook his head. "I'll give you three days to decide, Potter. Now either go to class or your room and be glad that it was I who found you sulking out here and not Snape."

The Gryffindor watched, his mouth agape as Draco walking over to the statue and uttering the password he had been given and made his way upstairs to Dumbledore's office.

This was really beginning to become too much for Harry.

To Be Continued…


	5. Becoming Obvious

Infinity

By: Spamilla

Chapter Five: Becoming Obvious

A/N: So, I received a review from a concerned reader saying that they think my work is really insensitive on the subject of rape. To that person, should they still be reading, I want to say that I disagree. I know that Harry is being raped and taken advantage of. I'm not blind. However, although this story is being written in third person, it is still being filtered through Harry. The reader is still reading inside of Harry's head. You're reading his opinions on the situation, not mine. Keep in mind that he had a drug in his system that's affecting him.

Dislike how this story is progressing? Stop reading. Don't wish bad things on me because you don't like what I've written.

Also, sorry for the long break within chapters. College had started back and I have been extremely busy.

-- --

"_He wants me to use the drug on him," Severus said as he paced in front of Dumbledore's desk. The man had made it a point to see Dumbledore as soon as he could following his meeting with the Dark Lord. This was something he hadn't been expecting. How could the Dark Lord consider such a risky move?_

"_On who, Severus?"_

"_Potter. He wants me to slip the drug to him and take control of him."_

_There was a long silence. Severus took the time to continue pacing in front of the man. This hadn't been expected at all. No. He had expected the Dark Lord to use the drugs in other ways. But against Harry Potter? How did he expect him to get away with this?_

"_Please sit down, Severus. Boring a pathway into my floorboards isn't going to solve the situation."_

_Severus looked up to Dumbledore, a glare on his features as he took a seat. "Then calm my nerves, Albus. Tell me what I'm supposed to do. You can't want me to give Potter a drug. Even with the drug, I'm still raping him."_

_Again Severus was met with silence. This was more bothersome than anything else. Albus Dumbledore was supposed to tell him what to do… and the only thing he was getting was silence._

"_I want you to give him the drug."_

_A cold feeling came over the Potions Master as he sat before the bespectacled man._

"_Excuse me?" The disbelief was thick in Severus's voice. What was the man thinking? Was he really insane? Was he really losing his touch with reality? There had better been a most amazing reason behind this decision._

"_It's better you than someone else, Severus. He will only kill you if you turn down the mission. And it won't stop him from finding someone else to do it once you're gone."_

_Severus was flabbergasted. He was really telling him to slip a student a drug and _rape_ him. He was telling the man to blow discretion to the wind and obey the Dark Lord fully. They were playing into the evil man's hands._

"_Are you insane?!"_

"_No. Severus… You've proven your loyalty to me__.__ You aren't the only person in this castle that can force Harry to take the drug. From what you've told me, it seems he's serious about this. I want you to promise that when the time comes, you'll be there for him."_

_Severus went limp in the seat. "You ask too much of me, Albus. I couldn't do that to Lily's son. I came to you to help save her. To save him. Even if he dislikes me as much as his father did and I, him, I can't do that."_

"_You'd rather have someone else get their hands on him? Someone who wouldn't treat him well? Someone that would take too much pleasure in having him? I want you to promise me that you'll be there for him."_

"_I can't promise that. I think I'd rather die than hurt Lily's son."_

"_You'd be protecting him."_

"_Protecting him by raping him!?"_

"_No, protecting him from things worse than just rape."_

-- --

Harry felt numb as he sat in class. He had decided to go against his better judgment. He simply couldn't bring himself to knock on the door of Dumbledore's office and tell him everything that Snape had done and everything Draco had told him. He didn't go back to his room for fear that Flitwick would send someone after him.

He hadn't even been assigned detention for his lateness. He explained to him after class that he had been feeling rather ill and the man only subtracted ten points from his house before sending Harry on his way to Astronomy.

After classes that day, Harry did he best to avoid Ron and Hermione. He knew they only wanted what was best for him, but he wasn't able to do what was best for him. No yet at least.

Managing to be alone out in the gardens close to Hagrid's hut, Harry thought over what Draco had said to him.

He would be an idiot to trust Malfoy. He had basically told Harry himself that he was working for Voldemort. That he had bound someone to him by using the drug to test it for its use against him. Harry felt his stomach churn as he thought about whether or not Draco raped the person or if they willingly had sex with the Slytherin.

The thought came to him on how he had the drug on him. Why did Draco have it in the first place? It made no sense to him. He must've been planning something with it.

Harry sighed as he was jumping to conclusions. He didn't know for a fact or not whether Draco had the drug on him or not. He was guessing wildly at the moment. He had the strange urge to turn Draco over to Snape, but what good would that do? His only offer of getting away from the man would go with it.

And even through all of this, Harry could feel the urge, the longing for more of the drug. The feeling of his head floating while Severus did such vile, pleasurable things to him as he laid there like a good boy and took everything the man had to offer and obeyed everyone of the man's commands.

Harry cursed himself as he felt himself grow hard at the thought. It was drawing ever closer to the time in which he was supposed to meet up with the Potions Professor.

A hot tear ran down Harry's face as he leaned back against a rather large pumpkin. He hated this. He clenched his eyes shut as he felt his knees buckle. He winced as images of the older man invaded his mind. He felt disgusted with himself that he found himself getting even harder at the thought of the man violating him again.

Carefully, Harry lowered a hand down and began to rub himself through his pants slightly. A moan erupted from his mouth as he felt his back arch. His prick twitched ever so slightly, wanting more attention than just a gentle touch through a pair of slacks, but Harry wasn't brave enough to begin to pleasure himself where he could be found if someone really wanted to locate him.

The Gryffindor flung his hands from his body and pressed them roughly into the ground, digging his fingers into the dirt. He shook his head and felt tears running freely down his face once more. How could he want something so vile from the man that was tormenting him? There was no way. It was the potion that was doing this to him. _He_ didn't really want this.

Forcing himself into a standing position, he decided to head back inside. He _really_ didn't want to get into more trouble and get more detention for his time when he wasn't with Snape.

Reaching the Great Hall, Harry sighed softly. Dinner was already being served, but the smell of food was only making him feel ill. However, he figured he might as well try to eat something as he hadn't eaten breakfast or lunch that day.

As he approached the Gryffindor table, he couldn't help but glance over at the Slytherin table and spot a rather smug-looking Draco Malfoy. He felt his stomach drop slightly when the blond looked up at him and raised his eyebrows slightly, acknowledging his existence before turning to scold Crabbe for stuffing his mouth.

The subject of what to do with Draco's offer came back to his mind as he walked over and sat alone at the table. This didn't go unnoticed by Neville, who made his way over to his friend.

"Heya, Harry! You just missed Ron and Hermione." He paused for a moment and sighed softly. Harry glanced up at the brunette and quickly looked away when he saw the worried look on his features. "Is something wrong? They're really worried about you. Said you haven't been yourself for the last few days."

Harry worried his lip with his teeth for a moment before shaking his hand and turning to Neville, forcing the best smile he could onto his face. "Nothing's wrong. I've just been feeling a bit ill lately. No worries."

Neville didn't look convinced. "Oh, well, I hope you feel better. The chicken is rather good tonight."

Harry thanked Neville, who smiled and offered a farewell before making his way out of the Great Hall.

At nine on the dot, Harry was standing in front of Snape's quarters. He raised his hand carefully up and knocked slightly.

"Enter," a voice said, sending yet another chill through Harry's body. He hated the affect the man had on him.

Without hesitation, Harry opened the door and saw Severus sitting at his at his desk. Again the man was dressed in nothing but a robe. In his right hand he held the small vile of Infinity that he knew he was going to have to soon take.

"Come to me, Harry. You look like you're beginning to wither. If it weren't for the fact that it's suspicious enough to give you drug more than once a day, I'd think about other doses."

The moment Harry was within reach of Snape he felt the man grab his chin and forced him to look in his eyes. Harry shuddered at the contact. He felt strangely cold and he wasn't sure why.

"But doing that would only deteriorate you faster… and that is also suspicious. I don't doubt that you ever so convoluted friends haven't failed to notice a change in you. I doubt Mr. Weasley would've noticed alone, but Ms. Granger is exceedingly intelligent."

Harry winced softly as he felt the man's long finger run down his face before he released the bow.

"On your knees," he said softly, his voice laced ever so carefully with a strange force that Harry wanted nothing more to do than obey.

The Gryffindor lowered himself down and leaned his head against Snape's covered thigh. He watched as a hand lowered itself down to him, covered in powder and Harry gladly took in the substance, groaning as the familiar dizziness came over him and he was lifted once again onto the bed.

As he laid there, he felt Snape begin to remove his clothing. Although the Potion Master wasn't touching him yet, he groaned out and felt himself harden as memories from the last few times this had happened resurfaced.

"Tell me what you want, Harry," Snape said softly as he leaned over the black-haired student. His long fingers worked carefully as they began to unbutton the white shirt. The Professor placed a line of chaste kisses on his flesh as more and more skin became uncovered.

Harry's breath hitched at the request. His mind was clouded as the drug began to run its course. The dizzying part was nearly over, but the high feeling would remain for several hours.

"You, Sir. I want you to do whatever you will with me." The admission made some part of Harry feel sick. He would've immediately regretted saying it, but he knew that it was true. At the moment, he wanted more than anything for Snape to simply flip him over and skewer him. He had waited all day to feel Snape inside of him once more and the potency of just taking another dose had helped him see that he did want this.

Snape glanced up at the green eyes. A smile curved his lips as he leaned down to kiss Harry's throat. "Would you like it if I hurt you, Harry? What if I willed to make you scream? To make you bleed? What if I wanted to hurt you?"

Harry at first didn't believe that Snape would hurt him. However, judging from what the man had already done and the fact that his mind was beginning to clear slightly, he knew that it was possible.

And knowing that Snape would hurt him didn't bother him. He wanted the other to feel fulfilled no matter what the cost. Part of him was excited about the idea.

"Whatever you want," he repeated quietly, arching his back into Snape's hands.

The man grinned and pressed his lips to Harry's collar bone, running his fingers ever so carefully down the teen's chest, stopping finally at the Gryffindor's hardening prick.

The feeling of guilt and disgust returned earlier than normal after he was let out of Snape's room. He tried not to dwell on what was happening to him behind closed doors and enjoy the high that he was feeling at the moment.

"Potter!"

Harry jumped. He looked over and saw Draco looking at him from a dark corridor.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Just get back from a little visit with Snape, did you? From the look on your face, he fucked you good."

Harry's face heated up. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Anger flooded his voice.

"I was just wondering how the Golden Boy felt knowing that a Death Eater is making you his little slut. That you'll soon be delivered to the Dark Lord and there's nothing you'll be able to do about it."

A feeling a dread flooded his stomach. For some reason, he had not thought at all about the fact that Severus Snape was a Death Eater. He thought more about how he simply didn't like the fact that the Professor was using him so freely.

"Looks like you haven't thought about it, Potter." A smirk spread on Draco's face. "Well, my deal is still there. Let me make you mine. I'll help you out of this."

Harry backed away from Draco. "Why would you want to help me? You don't want to."

"I'm the only person who can help you, Potter. You can't tell anyone about it. Let me help you. I'll free you from Snape. In return, I want safe passage for my family. When everything is said and done, I want you to tell everyone that the Malfoys were on the right side along."

Green eyes stared into silver. Was this change in Draco real? Did he really want to help him? Perhaps Draco looked at this as the only way to help his family. Harry had judged him wrong. Maybe Draco believed that he could defeat the Dark Lord.

"Okay," he started uncomfortably. As much as he hated Draco and didn't want the other to touch him, he hated the idea of Snape dominating him and using him even more. He _hated_ this. "When?"

"Tomorrow. After classes. Meet me in the Astronomy Tower."

Harry nodded his head and felt his stomach lurch as he saw Draco turn and leave.

As he walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room, he wondered if he had made the right choice.

To Be Continued...


	6. Meeting with Draco

Infinity

By: Spamilla

Chapter Six: Meeting with Draco

A/N: Oosh, I'm sorry, everyone! I know it's been a while since I've updated, but it's been because I've been so over-worked with classes and the like. Never fear, I don't intend to drop this fic, but if you've read my other works, you know I have a bad tendency to start off strong and then lengthen when I update. It's all unintentional, but it does happen.

-- --

_Severus looked down at the serving Infinity that he was to give Harry that night. The tests from the other Deatheaters had been going on for over three months. The information was in and Severus knew what to expect for the most part._

_A month after use, the user was so degenerated that they weren't recognizable. They cared about nothing more than pleasing the person who had claimed them or when they would be getting their next hit. They had stopped eating for the most part and hardly slept. Their features began to sink and they lost more weight then was healthy, but they were surviving._

_How could Severus consciously do that to Harry? The boy had done nothing but be a pest these last few years. Being a bother didn't automatically sign one up for this. _

_However, Dumbledore had made a point. He wasn't the only person within these walls that could slip Harry the drug. There were several within his own house that could do it. There were children who could be imperiused outside his house into doing it. The point was, if Voldemort wanted it done, it would get done._

_The man sighed as he looked down at the tea he had prepared. Voldemort would want his memories of the night. He'd want to watch Harry take the drug and would want proof that Severus had claimed him. The pensive in Voldemort's lair had already been set up so that he could indeed witness the chain of events. _

_Snape had to be very careful with what he allowed the Dark Lord to see. It was in his and Harry's best interest if he didn't see everything and some things were changed._

_The thoughts of hurting the boy had been eating at him. He found he had trouble sleeping. Dumbledore and Voldemort both had no idea what they were asking of him and neither of them seemed to care. He didn't want to hurt Lily's son. There had to be another course of action for him to take. One that Voldemort didn't know about and one that Dumbledore didn't see._

_The man had been thinking about this a lot as well. Having Harry under his control was a good thing. It meant that Harry wasn't under Voldemort's control nor was he under Dumbledore's…_

_Tipping the vial into the cup, Severus pulled out a small spoon and stirred carefully. Harry was going to be here any mo—_

_A quiet knock reached Severus's ears and he winced._

"_Enter, Mr. Potter."_

-- --

Harry had been waiting outside the Astronomy Tower since four that afternoon. The sun was still shining brightly through the window when he had arrived and now the walls around him glowed faintly with the striking hues of the moonlight.

The chimes from the bell tower told him he had less than an hour until he had to meet with the Potion's master. His head was hurting and his body was beginning to ache, longing for that next hit of Infinity.

Where was Draco?

Harry drew his knees to his chest as he sat there beneath his Invisibility Cloak. He had carelessly forgotten the Marauder's Map in his room after he dropped his books off. He'd prattled some excuse to Hermione and Ron and quickly left the room. They were probably worried about why he had he hadn't shown up for dinner.

But he didn't care. He had to trust that Draco was going to get him out of this mess. He didn't want Snape to touch him anymore. He didn't want to yearn for the drug anymore. He would be able to fight against Snape now, with Draco's help.

Harry jumped when he heard footsteps. Looking up, he saw the tall, lean frame of Draco Malfoy standing before him in the door way.

"Potter?"

Removing the Invisibility Cloak, he approached the man. Knowing that Draco had the drug on his person made him want to hurry and get started as soon as possible. He wanted Draco to free him before his body betrayed him and led him to Snape.

"Why are you so late?" Harry questioned quietly, folding his cloak and shoving it back into his bag. He didn't like how weak and desperate his voice showed he was, but he didn't care at the moment.

Draco paled slightly. "I was being questioned by the Ministry about my father. Obviously, you know that he escaped from Azkaban. I keep getting questioned about it. You aren't the only person to have had problems with the Dark Lord's return."

"H-how do you want to do this?" Harry asked, wanting to change subjects. He didn't want to get personal with Draco. He wanted to get the over with.

Draco looked at him and pulled out a small vial of the familiar powdery substance. "Get into the classroom and strip. I guess the fast way is the best way."

Harry felt a deep flush heat up his features. The fact that he was going to have to have sex with Draco hadn't left his thoughts. He knew that was part of the plan, and yet he couldn't shy away. He wanted this to be over more than he didn't want to have sex with Malfoy. If letting Draco have him once was going to end his problems, why not?

However, he couldn't help but notice that Draco seemed just as nervous as he did. Draco didn't seem as adamant about this as before. It was beginning to show to Harry that he was serious. He really wanted to help him for his family.

The Gryffindor couldn't help but question the crude way that Draco had approached him the day before. He had been so cold about it all, acting as if he were helping Harry when they really were helping each other out. It must've been the golden tongue of the Malfoy to be all talk. He supposed when it came down to the actual act, Draco was as nervous as Harry was.

He reluctantly obeyed. He took a calming breath and walked into the classroom.

The cold of the classroom chilled him as he entered. He ignored this and walked over to the largest desk, that being the one of the lecturer.

"Go ahead, Harry. Strip." Draco was standing just inside the room, the door shut behind him. The look on the blonde's face told him that he was nervous.

Harry, slightly unnerved at Draco's use of his first name, swallowed thickly and nodded his head. He watched as Draco turned around and placed a few wards on the door so that they would not be easily interrupted and Harry felt a sense of calm at the thought that they would be mostly alone.

Tossing his cloak to the side, he shivered slightly. He wasn't cold, but he was nervous. He was about to have sex with the person he had spent the biggest part of his school time hating. But if it took him away from the worthless feeling he had been feeling over the last few days and took away the want for the drug, why not do it?

"Hurry up, we haven't got all day." The moment he said this, he heard the bell toll, signaling eight. He was now missing his meeting with the Potion's master. It wouldn't take Snape more than a moment to realize that Harry wasn't waiting for him out there.

He thought that he wasn't out there, waiting for the man, scared him. He had been told to be there. The man was going to be upset with him. What if he didn't give him anymore of the drug?

Before Harry realized what he was doing, he was at the door, trying to open it. He had to get to Severus and apologize.

However, he felt Draco wrench his hands off of the door and shove him to the ground.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Harry?!" Draco yelled angrily as he approached the Gryffindor.

Harry scooted away from him, his eyes averted. "I have to get to Severus. He expected me at eight. I have to be there or he's going to get angry and he won't give me any more of the drug."

Draco scoffed, his mouth falling open as he pulled out the vial again. "Have you honestly forgotten why you're here at all, Potter? Just let me have you and take control. Let me free you before he gets here."

The word 'free' caught Harry's attention. He looked up at Draco and he tensed. The need to see Severus wasn't leaving him, but he tried his best to crush it. He needed to let Draco to do this. It was his only chance. He just had to get away from the other man.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Harry found himself asking. It was a good question. What made Draco so sure that he would be free of Snape?

"I told you I was one of the Deatheaters that had to experiment with it, Potter. I had to give the drug to someone and we had to see how easily the spell could be broken. It turns out that it doesn't really mind who gives the drug, it's all about who claims you."

"What's stopping Snape from claiming me back?"

"Nothing, but at least you'll be of a clear enough head for long enough that you can go to the authorities. Snape wouldn't be dumb enough to destroy by forcing you a second dose in one night." Draco sighed and grabbed the cuff of his cloak, pulling it up. "Now, come on."

Harry's attention was grabbed when Draco pulled off his cloak. Again, he looked away. He was too flushed at the idea of seeing Draco naked even if this wasn't supposed to be a loving experience. The Gryffindor just wasn't used to the idea of having sex with anyone, in fact, he wasn't used to the idea of having sex at all.

"W-we need to hurry. He'll start looking for me," Harry said. He felt awkward as his body was aching for Severus to give him the drug and to use him again while Draco stood before him with his salvation.

Draco sighed. He stood before Harry wearing nothing except for a pair of silken black boxers. Harry was simply in pair of his own white underwear.

"I… I don't know if we should do this, Draco. Snape is going to find me."

"We have to. If I let you out of here, he's going to question you and you are going to tell him the truth. He's going to turn me over to the Dark Lord and I won't have another chance. It has to be now." He looked away uneasy. "We can make it gentle, but you have to take it now."

Draco pulled put the small vial of the drug and nodded at Harry. "Here, come on."

Harry quickly approached Draco and nodded his head. He felt his stomach tense as he took the vial and quickly down the substance.

The familiar dizzy feeling came over him and Harry felt his legs quake beneath him. He was vaguely aware that he was no longer standing before Draco, that he was now on the floor, looking up at the blonde.

A shudder ran up his back as he felt an immediate need. His body was beginning to ache for someone. He thought he ached for Snape. He wanted the man who had laid claim to him.

Glancing down, he saw a pair of hands beginning to sheepishly tug as his undergarments. A small moan erupted from Harry's mouth as he dizzily ran his hands down his body and helped the hands remove the bothersome clothes, kicking them away the moment they were down far enough.

"I was even more nervous about this the first time." Harry heard Draco utter. The high was still wrapped around Harry's head. Draco could've been saying anything and Harry would've found it alluring.

A groan erupted from Harry's mouth as he felt Draco's hand wrap itself around his member. He clenched his eyes shut and arched slightly into the hand. He felt so hot, he needed someone—anyone.

And despite the fact that Harry's body knew that this wasn't the familiar touch of the man who had already laid claim on him, it wasn't that hard to disregard. He needed _someone._

However, the next thing that Harry noticed was the release of his member. Wearily, he looked up and saw a dark figure above him and knew that it wasn't Draco.

Lolling his head over, he saw the form of Draco Malfoy lying motionless on the floor.

"W-what?"

"You've been naughty, Harry. And here I've been trying to help you," the voice tutted.

Harry tried to open his mouth to say some choice words of his own, but the dizziness had yet to lift, and soon a hand replaced the work that Draco had begun.

"Ngh, Please…"

"You'll have me, Harry, but I'm going to punish you. Who told you that you could see Mr. Malfoy?"

Harry cried out as he was bodily moved. He was flipped over onto his stomach. His legs were forced apart. He looked back and saw Snape behind him. He was undressing at the moment, the flesh of his pale chest coming into view as he unbuttoned the front of his robes.

"Prepare yourself, Mr. Potter," the strong voice said. Harry nodded, obeying as he lifted a heavy arm to his mouth to wet his fingers before moving to his entrance, gasping as he pressed a digit into himself.

The feeling of his finger inside of himself was teasing. He wanted so badly for the man behind him to be inside of him, making him his.

"You could've gotten me into a lot of trouble tonight, Mr. Potter. What would you have done if you woke up knowing that Draco had had you? What did he tell you?"

Harry cried out as he pressed a second finger into himself. "He t-told me he'd free me," he shuddered.

"He did? It seems strange that Draco would go against the Dark Lord's orders. He wasn't supposed to pocket the powder when he was testing it. He could get into a lot of trouble. Why do you think he'd free you? Why did you believe him?"

Harry didn't want to answer the questions. He wanted Snape inside of him. "P-please, sir," he whispered.

"You'll wait," Snape said, voice stern. "We're going to have a talk. What makes you think that Draco was going to help you, Harry? How do you know he wasn't just going to turn you over to the Dark Lord, himself?"

"He wanted me to spare his family if he got me away from you long enough to tell the authories," he panted, his body beginning to writhe.

Harry watched Snape looked back at Draco and sigh. "The three of us are going to have to have a long talk. Are you ready, Mr. Potter?"

_To Be Continued._


	7. Explanation

Chapter Seven: Explaination

A/N: Sorry for the long wait between chapters. I've been quite busy with school. I know this fic has only had 7 chapters in the last year. I don't plan to end it anytime soon either. However, time to write on it is fleeting. Such is it with school, a job, and side projects.

"_This is awful, Albus. Do you understand that I just raped a student? Not only that, I'm about to go show that rape to the Dark Lord?" Severus stared, livid at the old man before him. He had just sent Harry on his way and it wouldn't be too much longer before he was to report to Voldemort…and show the man what he had done._

"_Yes, Severus. It is awful. But, I must say that this isn't the worst thing that could've happened to him," the bespectacled man said softly. He leaned forward and steepled his fingers on the table, the man's long fingers pointing to the roof._

"_It's not? It's not the worst to have been raped and addicted to drugs? Albus, this is going to destroy him and I'm shocked that you don't care," Severus said, narrowing his eyes. _

_A long sigh sounded from the old man lips and he looked to the dark man before him. "Severus, you are not to question my motives. I've given this plenty of thought and this is the best course of action. What would you have done? I trust you. The fact that this bothers you so much about it is obvious that you care as well and I couldn't be happier. However, you have to trust that this is going to work out. This is a dangerous game we're playing. Mr. Potter is playing the biggest role and he doesn't even know it."_

"_I don't like the thought of raping a child, Albus! What if I refuse to go along with this anymore? There's nothing good that is going to come of this!"_

"_Severus, what makes you think that if you were to back out of this now that Tom wouldn't just kill you? Send someone after you and be rid of you and then give the job to someone else?" _

_The dark haired man glared. "You've made your point quite clear, Albus. I'll leave now."_

Snape sighed as he settled into his desk. Before him sat a bashful Harry Potter and an utterly speechless Draco Malfoy.

"Draco, you've gone and stuck your nose where it does not belong. Within an hour's time, you've destroyed everything that I've worked so hard on," the Potion's Master muttered as he leaned toward his desk, his hands folded carefully before him. "What made you think this was a good idea at all?" he snapped, his voice cold.

Draco's features immediately turned sour at he raised his head to look at the man before him. "No one knows where your loyalties lie and desperate times call for desperate measures. I don't have to explain myself to you because you'll open that large mouth of yours and tell someone. Be it Voldemort or Dumbledore, it doesn't bode well for me."

Harry glanced over and saw that Draco's eloquence had returned to him for the time being. No longer was he the nervous man that he was having the sweaty paw-fest with in the class room not even an hour ago.

A loud sigh emanated from Severus's mouth. He leaned forward and squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"What I am about to say does not leave this room," Severus began a moment later. "Because if it does it's certain death for all three of us."

Harry's body tensed as he looked up to the professor before him. A mixture of excitement, anticipation, and fright began to seize his body as he realized that he was soon going to know why these last few days had been happening at all.

"Why should we trust a single word you say?" Draco immediately spoke up. "How do we know that Deatheaters aren't on their way to dispatch us so that you can save your own skin?"

Silence rang in the room for a moment before Snape spoke again. "Are you finished? There is no one coming. The only people involved with this are… the major players, if you will. Outside of this room, the only people who have any idea that this happening, besides the sneaking suspicions of Potter's friends, are the Dark Lord and the Headmaster."

"Dumbledore knows?" Harry asked. His voice was barely above a peep, but it held astounded realization. Dumbledore knew that Snape was giving him this drug and …doing _that_ to him? He knew and he didn't stop him? He didn't think of another route for them to take? He just let this happen?

Harry immediately stood and pounded his fist on the desk. He looked at Snape and glared. His head was still slightly clouded from the drug he had taken, but this revelation was forcing his mind to be clear. "You're a liar, Snape! A bloody liar!"

"Mr. Potter, calm yourself. I do owe you an explanation, and one you shall get, but you two don't seem to understand how big this is." He paused and looked to Draco. "I suppose you do, Mr. Malfoy, being that you tested the drug. You're intelligent enough to put two and two together."

Harry felt his chest heaving. "An explanation? That's all I get? After… all that? Just an explanation?" His body was shaking, his mind emerged from the murky water that it had submerged in before.

"Harry, you are to sit down and keep your mouth closed, am I understood?" Severus commanded through gritted teeth, his seating unchanged.

The other man's words swept over Harry and he felt the overpowering urge to obey. He wanted to scream, to attack the man before him, but he didn't. He managed a dirty look before he took a seat before the man before him.

"Now, if you both are finished?" He paused for a moment, looking at the both of them. "Very well, several months ago, the Dark Lord learned of Infinity. Obviously both of you can tell the use that drug would have to him in his plans to take over. He ordered me to oversee the testing. He planned to use it to capture Mr. Potter and many other anti-coalition leaders that he felt he may run into. I alerted Dumbledore to the Dark Lord's plans and we decided to play it safe and see where this went. When we learned that he wanted me slip Harry the drug within the walls of Hogwarts, Dumbledore okay'd this. I can't think of why Dumbledore would okay such a thing."

Harry stared at the man before him. He could hardly believe that Snape was actually this double agent he was saying he was. He could hardly believe that he was actually Dumbledore's man while he took the orders from Voldemort.

Draco was the first to speak. "So, you're siding with Dumbledore and the Order?"

"Indeed. I am, and it looks as if you want to do the same, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco shrugged. "I'd rather not take a side, but it doesn't look like I can just go neutral after what I've done."

"Don't give me anymore of the drug, Snape," Harry said, cutting the Professor off before he could make a comment on Draco's statement.

"That's almost impossible. It's not as if I want to give you this drug and to use your body as I have. I have to give it to you. It's not just my life and Draco's life that are in danger, it's yours as well, Mr. Potter," Snape said, his eyes focusing on the Gryffindor before him.

"Why would Dumbledore okay thing?" Harry yelled, standing from his seat. "I thought that he wanted to keep me safe—to keep the students safe, why would he do this!"

"Harry. Sit and be quite."

And Harry did, attempting to fight the overwhelming urge to obey at first, but quickly giving in when the need to please Severus overcame him.

"I don't know. I've already told you, I don't know. My only reasoning is that he wanted to keep me alive. He believes that if I weren't the one to do it, someone else would have been. Look at Draco and tell me he didn't have people capable of doing his bidding. Sure, Mr. Malfoy was going to help you to save his own skin, but he isn't the only child of a Deathteater within these walls."

Draco gave a sour look at Harry and looked away. "He's right, you know. Crabbe or Goyle would've enjoyed hurting you."

Harry began to feel sick again. He didn't want to think about this. He felt as if all of his free will were being ripped from him. No longer was the king in the chess game, but, no, a pawn, a mere playing piece. He was the last pawn that the white side of the board had and the white king was setting him up to be taken down by the dark pieces around him.

And while he felt disgusted, he felt some empathy for Snape and Draco. The thought of having sex with either of them perturbed him to no end, but he knew what it was like to be forced to do something he didn't want to.

He was the Chosen One, but what did that mean now? And just what role did Snape and Draco play in this extremely confusing game of black and white? Where were the shades of gray that these two seemed to be? It didn't make sense to him and, somehow, he doubt it would.

"What do I have to do to get out of this?" Harry said, forcing himself to be calm.

"It's simple, really," Severus said, leaning back in his chair. "There are three options that you have. The first option is that you can hand yourself over to the Dark Lord. The second option is to keep doing what you are, going along with whatever Professor Dumbledore has planned, or, lastly, you find a way to kill the Dark Lord."

Rage started to fill Harry again. It sounded as if the Potions Master were teasing him in his sorry situation. "It's not funny," Harry said with gritted teeth.

"Indeed, it's not. I wasn't aware that I was trying to be," Snape drawled. "But whatever you choose, I am on your side. Now, Harry, you are to tell no one about this. It would only endanger your friends' lives were they to know. It's in their best interest to keep quite. As for you, Mr. Malfoy, you know the dangers of opening your mouth to the Dark Lord. My advice is to practice the Occlumency that you were taught by your Aunt Bellatrix and be vigilant."

Severus sighed and waved them away. "You both may go now."

Harry stood, along with Draco and the two made their way out of the Potions Master's chamber. The brunette sighed and pulled out his invisibility cloak before giving one last glance at his would-be lover.

"Potter," Draco said softly. "I… I wouldn't have hurt you earlier."

Harry felt his face go pink and he slid the cloak over himself, attempting to hide the evidence.

"I just want out. You may think it's bad on the receiving end of this terrible project, but it's just as hard to be on my side as well. I thought I wanted this, but I know better now. I'm afraid for my life and my family's life. I just want it over. I'm with you too on this."

The Gryffindor swallowed thickly and nodded his head, not thinking that Draco couldn't see him through his cloak.

"R-right, then," he muttered softly. "I don't know what you could possibly do. Snape either. You're both branded. You're his. It's not as easy to help the other side. Leaving him would just get you killed."

Draco looked away. "Staying with him is going to get me killed too. At least this way I have a chance to die a hero instead of a villain."

_To Be Continued._


End file.
